Dawnbreaker: Legacies
Dawnbreaker: Legacies is the fourth chapter of the Dawnbreaker series, set two hundred years after the events of The Tavern. Preface The world has changed, as it always has and always will. So it was that after the destruction of the third Death Star, fall of the Shadow Empire and preserving of the whole of existence from a inter-dimensional catastrophe, the place known locally as the Pocket Dimension entered a great transition. For eons it had stood as a gateway, a hub between thousands of universes and dimensions. But in the process of saving the multi-verse, the dimension's many portals were sealed-off, making this tiny universe, no larger than a lone star system, totally isolated from everywhere else. In island among the planes of existence. However, without these portals, no longer could massive empires from other places come and attempt to seize the system and its worlds. Now, only those still in the dimension, including many inter-dimensional travelers who were now trapped there, could determine the future of their world. Many the heroes of the great battle against the Shadow Empire would go on to become the leaders of this new era. The last remnants of the SE, along with elements of other warlords and previous conquerors, were wiped out over the course of the next few years by the efforts of these men and women. In time, a united government, headed by democratically-elected officials, was established. By then, the heroes who made this possible had become legends, and their names would long grace the lines of history books. The new age of peace had begun... And with peace comes stability... With stability comes opportunity... With opportunity comes prosperity... With prosperity comes corruption... So it was that just over two hundred years after the battle, the government that had stood in defense of justice and freedom had grown weakened by corruption and lust for power. As greedy politicians vied for their positions of wealth and influence, gangsters expanded their influence in the now much larger and more populated cities, these shady retailers destroying the youth of the world with their filthy products of drugs, alcohol and sex. In the South, the Mulaks, the race that once served the now near-mythical villain Phoenix, had grown from a few survivors to a dangerous nation of raiders, thieves and nomads. All the while, corporate and union con-artists schemed for new ways to outwit one-another, and the government that was supposed to oversee them. Despite these things, the world was still in relative peace and people could still mostly go about their daily lives. The wealth built up over the years and the comfort it brought to many dulled their senses to the dangerous and made them ignore the declining world around them. But even among this declining society of complacency and villainy, there were those who stood against the tide... Story Act One Act Two Act Three Appearances Main Characters *Zin *Tracy McKlimmek *Angel Grace *Sakura Keller *Marissa Rayne *Kyle Rayne *Erika Bailey Secondary Characters *Samantha Rayne *David Rayne *Carl Lambert *Rene Apocalypse III *Leroy Firehawk *Suki *Jeremy Blake *Joe Lynch *Denzel Harrison *Pastor Kross *Remus Von Grath *Freidrich Trevor *Evan Cross *Norman Grasserly *Phoenix *Cassidy Jones *Bernard Kruger *Karen Mills *Jack *Uriah Daniels *Eleanor *Jinn Blackdust *Jasper Gleamdust Behind the Scenes Authors *Aeliss Novak *Garyn Dakari *JA_394 *Rattler20200 *Ty294 External Links Category:Ongoing RPs Category:Dawnbreaker